


neighborhood watch

by fairyforgottentales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, snoopy neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyforgottentales/pseuds/fairyforgottentales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which mrs. wilson, the old lady living next door to the argents watches as allison and lydia become friends and then possibly more</p>
            </blockquote>





	neighborhood watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/gifts).



> this was written as part of the Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange and is a gift for the amazing [regardselena](http://regardselena.tumblr.com). i hope you like it and i hope you had an amazing holiday, honey!

There are a lot of things that can be said about Beacon Hills.

For those who are not aware of the supernatural world, it’s just a small little boring town. Those who live with that knowledge, the nights are usually a lot different than how most people would think. But one thing can be said about all of those who live in this town – they’re curious.

…

Mrs. Wilson is a seventy-six years old woman who could easily pass as she’s only in her fifties. She lives like there’s no tomorrow every single day – she believes that this is what kept her alive all this time. During the past seventy-six years, she’s developed quite a lot habits, one of them being snooping on her neighbors.

She knows about Mrs. Clifton’s affair with the babysitter from across the town. She knows about the drinking problems Joey from two houses away from hers have. On every Wednesday afternoon she watched a young couple walk past her house, first in an awkward silent, they with careful conversations as they were trying to get to know each other, now with huge laughter and their hands never letting go each other’s. She watched as how a young newlywed couple decided to try for a baby and how much they struggled with it before they finally got good news. The guy who lived next door before the Argents moved in was one of the biggest pain in the ass she had to live nearby – there was even a period of time she was convinced he had killed somebody and hid the body in his freezer (if he had one).

The list could go on and on about what Mrs. Wilson did and did not see, but maybe one of the most interesting two person who have been added to this list are Allison Argent and Lydia Martin.

Mrs. Wilson watched them quickly become friends, shook her head disapprovingly each time she saw them rush off during the middle of the night to God knows what kind of ridiculous party and danger, and only smiled as she saw them slowly fall in love with each other.

Well, almost.

Unfortunately she missed the best part.

…

The first time she saw those two girls was a couple of nights after the Argent family moved in. It was already dark and Mr. Whiskers, her cat, somehow slipped out through the front door when she took out the trash, so she spent at least thirty minutes out there trying to look for him. She was just heading back to her warm living room and the tea she never got to make with Mr. Whiskers in her hands when she saw some movements in the upstairs window of her new neighbors.

She stopped only a few feet away from her door just to watch as the brunette, the one she heard her father calling Allison, climbed out of the window, took a few careful steps on the roof and then jumped off.

She jumped.

Her first instinct was to rush to the accident immediately. She dropped her cat and already took three steps in the girl’s direction when she saw her proudly stand up and look up to the window expectantly. From the window a redhead girl was looking shocked at what just happened, and Mrs. Wilson couldn’t blame the girl for it.

From the distance she was standing from the house she couldn’t tell what the redhead was saying (and she didn’t pay enough attention to be able to read lips), but in a few seconds she disappeared from the window. Half a minute later the front door opened and quickly closed and the redhead girl – did she hear Allison call her Lydia or was the name something else -, came out.

They didn’t stay long after, they took off with the redhead’s car that was parked in front of the Argent house.

Mrs. Wilson shook her head disapprovingly. When she was young, girls didn’t just go anywhere they wanted after dark. Nor did they have their own car.

She only realized Mr. Whiskers disappeared once again when she finally wanted to head back inside the house.

…

In the following year, Mrs. Wilson saw Lydia and Allison countless times. Lydia showed up multiple times a week, sometimes for just a quick drop in, sometimes she went inside the house and would only come out hours later. She was the one who usually picked Allison up in the morning and the two girls went together to school.

She not once saw Lydia walk into the house with at least fifteen bags after a shopping trip and as the woman was working in the garden, she could hear the two girl’s laughter coming out of Allison’s room as they tried all of the new clothes on.

One time she heard them talking about prom dresses and dates. Another time the two of them headed out with a bow and a bunch of arrows from the garage and hit the road, probably to find some safe and empty place to shoot. They were constantly on the move, having fun and that made Mrs. Wilson want to be a teenager again.

There were only two times when those two disappeared for a longer period of time and that was when Lydia got attacked and got into the hospital (What a horrible thing happening here in such a small town? Who could do such terrible thing to a young woman like Lyida?) and when Mrs. Argent suddenly decided to end her own life. (How could a mother and a wife go to such a dark place where she thinks leaving a family behind is acceptable in any way?)

…

Mrs. Wilson wouldn’t exactly call it snooping, but well… it _was_ snooping.

She originally only wanted to leave the house to get her mail and then head back into the kitchen and bake that amazing apple pie she just got the receipt for from Glenda when she heard the two girl’s voice.

“So I guess it’s…”

“Yes.”

“For good?”

“Yes.”

The old lady stopped, listened and waited. She couldn’t see the two girls from where she was standing and she didn’t want to move in a different position; they would have easily caught her and she didn’t want that, nor did she want to disturb them.

Thirty seconds, forty went on without a single word being said and Mrs. Wilson started to think that was it, that was the end of the conversation, when Lydia spoke again.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s going to be better like this for both of you. You… you were starting to go in two very different direction and it was going to happen eventually.”

“I know. It’s just…”

“You still love him,” Lydia said matter of factly and Mrs. Wilson was taken aback by the girl’s bluntness.

“Yeah, I do,” Allison chuckled bitterly, and the woman could swear that if she could see the girl right now, she’d see tears in her eyes. She could practically hear the brunette’s heart breaking into countless pieces and then it came. At first it was quiet, but then she could hear the girl’s sob loud and clear and she wanted more than anything to go over there and embrace that little girl into her arms and tell her that it’s going to be ok. It’s going to be alright, and that the pain she feels – it’ll all go away with time.

She damn well hoped the redhead did exactly just that.

For the longest time she couldn’t hear anything apart from the sound of crying and occasional shushing voice, and then Lydia spoke again.

“You know, I still have no idea what you see in that guy. Probably never will.” Allison chuckled. “Is it the… you know… the wolf thing?”

Mrs. Wilson frowned. The wolf thing? What was that supposed to mean? Was that some sort of new slang among the teenagers she didn’t know about?

“Don’t be ridiculous. I only found out about that a couple of weeks before you.”

“You still kept it from me…”

“…Are you scolding me right now?”

“I wouldn’t call it scolding. Just giving you shit about not telling me. Especially since you tried to-“

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Allison cut her friend off now a laugh finally escaping her lips, and Mrs. Wilson smiled. This is what a good friend was like. Who could make her laugh when she felt on the lowest point. “I promise, from now on, I’ll tell you everything!”

…

After this, Mrs. Wilson didn’t see the two girls for almost three month. In all honesty, she didn’t think she would ever see them. At the beginning of the summer the Argents packed up their house and moved out, and in their place moved in a lovely family with three kids (too loud for her Mrs. Wilson, though, if you ask her) – and she couldn’t blame them for the decision.

She heard about Argent’s wife’s sudden suicide, and living in a house where something like that happened couldn’t be hard.

The last thing she knew about the family was that they locked all of their boxes into a storage on the side of the town and travelled to Paris for the summer – and who knows, maybe for good too.

She saw Lydia a couple of times in the town, however, but without Allison on her side, she didn’t seem the same. She was on the side of a different men each time Mrs. Wilson saw her, something of which the woman did not approve, but who would have gave her the right to say a thing, right?

…

It was only a few days before August ended when she saw the two girls again. She was coming out of the grocery and started to put the bag into the back of her car with her grandson when she looked over to the café on the other side of the road and in front of it was two very familiar young girl hugging each other like they were holding onto dear life.

The sight warmed Mrs. Wilson’s heart, not only because it was great to see such a strong friendship between the two girls but because from what she could tell, dear Allison managed to get over the trauma of her mother’s death as much as a seventeen years old girl could.

She watched as the two girls stand there for the longest time and when they finally stepped out of the embrace, Lydia started talking about something, she couldn’t tell what, and then the two of them went inside the café.

As her grandson put the last of the bags into the back of the car, he reminded her that she meant to buy some fruit too but forgot, so she told him to stay in the car and would be back in a minute.

When she stepped out of the shop once again ten minutes later and she glanced over to the café on the other side of the road, she could see the two girls laughing. Allison put her hand onto Lydia as she leaned forward to say something and then the two of them burst into laughter once again and Mrs. Wilson smiled to herself.

…

Mrs. Wilson heard Allison cry after Lydia to get back to her as she stepped out onto the street and at first Lydia, then only a few seconds later Allison, rushed past her. The brunette could catch the redhead’s arm and stop the girl from getting away from her but it didn’t seem to hold for too long, because Lydia snatched her hand out right away. She did stop though, so that was something.

“I didn’t mean it like that, so calm down, please!”

“Oh, so what part of “You’re acting like a cheap whore, Lydia!” did I misunderstand?!” Lydia folded her arms in a ‘Well, I can’t wait to hear how this will go’ manner and stared at Allison expectantly as Mrs. Wilson gasped from what she just heard. Where did the friendship she saw growing between these two girls over the past year suddenly disappear?

“ _Hey_!” the brunette exclaimed taking a step back from Lydia. Mrs. Wilson couldn’t see Allison’s face, but from the tone of her voice she could tell it turned real serious and probably pissed in the matter of seconds. “I never said that!”

“Maybe with not so many words, but…”

“I only said that you deserve better than a quickie in the back of his car, or a booty call after eleven in the night, once both of you went home from killing _your_ friends, not his.”

So this was about some boy. Why were they letting a boy get in between their… did Allison just say killing their friends? What the hell was she talking about?!

 “How about we stop talking about killing our friends in public and not let other people misunderstand it completely?”

Oh, so it was only a phrase. It makes so much sense like that.

“Do not change the subject, Lydia!”

“What do you want me to say, Allison?” Lydia sighed dropping her hands to the side of her body and her expression wasn’t at all angry anymore. From what she could tell, the redhead was just as confused about what was happening as she was, though probably for very different reasons, and she wanted nothing more than to understand the brunette standing in front of him.

“That you stop seeing him,” Allison said simply.

Lydia shook her head.

“He never hurt anyone.”

“That’s not true and we both know it,” Allison exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. “Why do you have to do this to yourself? You know it’s going to end badly, you know he’ll never treat you right, yet you go and hook up with him anyway. I don’t get it.”

“It’s just fun, Allison. Why are you so worked up about this?”

Silence was the only reply Lydia got, and that was the moment Mrs. Wilson understood what was all of this about.

Yes, it was about the boy, but oh, in what different ways. She didn’t have to see Allison’s face to know just what expression ran through it as the brunette tilted her head slightly to the right. She wasn’t letting a guy get between the two of them. She was desperately trying to get the boy out of the way that Lydia might open her eyes and see what was right in front of her.

Mrs. Wilson didn’t get a chance to hear Lydia’s reply, though. She suddenly started feeling a strong pain in her chest and she could hardly breathe. She tried to call out for help but voice barely left her mouth and then everything went black.

…

On that Wednesday afternoon, Mrs. Wilson has a heart attack, and she wakes up only a week after it happens. Her two daughter and her grandchildren are all in there, worried about her and so so incredibly relieved when she finally wakes. She dizzy and she feels tired and can’t exactly piece what happened together, but she’s glad her body didn’t give up just yet and that she got a little more time with her family.

When she asks what happened, her older daughter is the one to tell her that she got a heart attack coming out of the church and that her old neighbor, Allison Argent, and one of her friend were the ones who called the ambulance for her. According to her daughter, they stayed with her until the family arrived because they didn’t want to leave her alone.

She can only remember vaguely about what happened, but she does remember the discovery she made.

…

Three days later the two girls came in to see Mrs. Wilson. It was a short visit, they just wanted to check in on her and see if she was getting better. She wanted to ask what happened during that last two weeks since their fight, if Lydia realized what Allison was keeping from her, yet trying so desperately to point out, but she couldn’t.

She only got her answer about a month later, when she saw the two girls walking down the street holding hands as they were looking at the Christmas lights and doing some shopping together, probably for the upcoming holidays.

The woman only smiled to herself. She might have not seen how it all went down from her windows, but she did get to see the very beginning and she figured she’d catch them around town in the future too.

And seeing it? Young love at its finest?

It was the best thing to watch playing out.

 

 


End file.
